


Debates

by Crash_Martini



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crash_Martini/pseuds/Crash_Martini
Summary: A debate over Holmes canon ends with library makeouts and then returns to debates and more makeouts. A vicious cycle.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Debates

**Author's Note:**

> there is only one person in the world that knows how much I enjoy Hakuba Saguru biting Kudou Shinichi and it's their fault

If Hakuba had ever thought to ask himself in the past if he would enjoy leaving marks on a lover, he would have denied it outright. The thought of causing enough pain to bruise or break the skin seemed far too outside the realm of comfort for him.

And yet, here he was staring down at an angry red splotch, tiny indents mapping out the shape of his own teeth pressed into the gap where neck met a soft cotton shirt collar. He blanched a bit, immediately backing off to gauge his partner's reaction only to find barely open eyes and a flushed face. He looked pained but not in the way he expected. It was embarrassment really and Hakuba wondered what in the world Kudou Shinichi could be embarrassed about when he was the one being bitten.

"I should apologize..." he said quickly, propping himself up from where he was draped over the other on the chaise. A heated debate over the existence of Dr. Watson's second wife had led to some offhandedly suggestive comments and before either of them even realized, they were liplocked and Kudou was dragging him down by his tie. It wasn't the first time they had 'experimented' in the library but it was definitely the first time they had been so aggressive and perhaps that was the reason. "That was uncalled for."

"Don't apologize..." was the breathless reply. He sounded amused and it was more calming than it should have been given the underlying nervousness in both of their voices.

"You sure? That wasn't exactly gentlemanly of me."

"I believe my exact words earlier were 'bite me' so it sounds like I brought that on myself," he chuckled, loosening his hold on Hakuba's tie as he did so. They were both starting to relax.

"Forgive me for not listening but after you got in my face and started yelling all I heard was 'kiss me'," he admitted slyly, the corner of his mouth quirking up into a smirk at his expense. It earned him a gentle shove to the chest and he made room for the other to sit up.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that that's all you hear once we're in this room. This was supposed to be me inviting you to read and relax with me," Kudou laughed as he pushed himself up, not bothering to untangle their legs but finding a comfortable position just the way they were. "Not makeout with me on the couch for half an hour."

"I admit to initiating the kiss but I do believe you're the reason we ended up in that position for so long."

"Me?" he asked, disbelieving and offended. "How is that my fault?"

"I'd like to submit my rumpled tie as evidence that you pulled me down and held me there for an extended time," Hakuba teased, pulling up the swatch of quite possibly ruined silk. Shinichi made a disgruntled noise and grabbed for it again, flipping it over his shoulder.

"Your evidence is dismissed!"

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that you bit me!"

Hakuba balked, looking for something to rebuttal with but before he could find the words, Kudou was laughing and smiling against his lips in an awkwardly angled kiss and he was hard pressed to argue with that.

"You'd make a terrible lawyer," he huffed, adjusting in his seat so that he could pull the other onto his lap instead. He knew Shinichi didn't much enjoy being in that position but it was the easiest at the moment.

"It's a good thing I'm only a detective then," came the teasing response as he purposefully bumped their noses together. Hakuba winced at the movement, sliding him closer with a sharp yank.

"And a lousy literary analyst," he scoffed, calling back to their earlier debate.

"If you could just accept that Doyle made a mistake then everything makes so much more sense," Kudou answered, rolling his eyes at the very obvious bait.

"Mistake or not, it's in print so it's canonical to the timeline. Watson remarried after Mary's death."

"But there's literally no mention of Watson courting another woman during that time! It makes no sense and provides nothing to the story so what is even the point?"

"You're just asking for me to bite you again, aren't you?" Hakuba huffed, only half teasing but surprised by the level of seriousness in Kudou's answer.

"I'm not opposed but make sure it's under the collar. I really don't want people staring at me for something like that."

"I would never betray your sense of professionalism."

"Good," Kudou answered, reaching up to unhook the top three buttons of his shirt much to Hakuba's wide-eyed surprise. "Then bite away."

**Author's Note:**

> I just think Hakuba, the man who probably has everything but struggles to find interpersonal connections, would probably be into biting.
> 
> I also think Kudou might have a higher pain threshold than he is often given credit for.
> 
> Also I wrote this on my phone when I woke up at 6am because I couldn't stop thinking about it.


End file.
